La Luz de Dios
by WingzemonX
Summary: Lo conocí en una noche de Luna Llena. En esa ocasión, él y la Luz de Dios me salvaron la vida…"


**LA LUZ DE DIOS**

**_Wing Beelezemon_**

Era de noche, una noche con lluvia, oscura y húmeda. Afuera se escuchaban las gotas de agua caer del cielo y chocar contra el suelo; el viento soplar en las hojas de los árboles y luego chocar contra las paredes de la casa. Ante todo el ruido de la tormenta que estaba afuera, se escuchan los llantos de un pequeño niño, unos llantos que resonaban por todo el lugar.

En el calor de esa pequeña y modesta casa, se encontraba una mujer, de cabellos rojizos, o más bien en un tono naranja claro, largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, piel muy blanca y ojos de color azul. Se encontraba sentada en una cama con sus piernas tapadas con una sabana de color verde fuerte. En sus brazos, sostenía con gran fuerza, a un pequeño bebé, envuelto en una sabana verde que ella acariciaba con su mano, teniendo mucho cuidado y cariño en su tacto. Los llantos del bebé parecieron cesar tras las caricias de su madre.

A su lado se encontraba una señora ya mayor, con arrugas en el rostro y cabello con canas. También se encontraba una niña, como de unos cinco años de edad, con el cabello corto del mismo color que el de la señora que sostenía al bebe. La mujer se giró hacía la niña con una gran sonrisa y una mirada llena de ternura.

¿Quieres sostenerlo Satomi? – Le preguntó la mujer con un tono de voz dulce. La niña se acercó a ella y tomó al niño en sus brazos. Lo sostenía despacio y delicadamente, como si se tratará de una joya valiosa y frágil. La niña miraba al pequeño niño con gran ternura, y como no, después de todo era su hermano.

¿Cómo se llamará madre? – Le preguntó la niña sin quitarle los ojos de encima al pequeño.

Shinta, Shinta Himura – Le respondió la mujer rápidamente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

¡Shinta, Hola Shinta – Dijo la niña hablándole al pequeño bebé – yo soy tu hermana Mayor, Satomi.

La pequeña acercó su mano al bebe, acariciándolo. De pronto, pudo sentir como la pequeña mano de su hermano se aferraba con fuerza a uno de sus dedos. La niña dibujó en su rostro una gran sonrisa de felicidad al ver esto.

En eso, la puerta de la casa se abrió rápidamente. Con la lluvia detrás de él y su cuerpo totalmente mojado, surge la figura de un hombre, alto, de cabello negro amarrado con una cola; se encuentra vestido con un traje de samurai oscuro y trae una espada enfundada en su cintura. Al verlo, la niña, con el bebé en sus brazos, se le acerca rápidamente con una cara de emoción.

Mira papá – Gritaba la niña emocionada – ya nació mi hermanito, se llamará Shinta.

El hombre volteó a verla con una cara fría y seria, sin embargo, esto pareció no afectar a la pequeña, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado el verlo así. El hombre acercó su mano al niño e hizo a un lado la sabana para poder verle el rostro. La expresión del hombre cambio a una sonrisa, talvez de felicidad, pero no era un sonrisa que podría inspirar felicidad a quién la viera, más bien inspiraría miedo.

¡Un varón! – Mencionó el hombre – por fin, era lo que esperaba.

La niña lo miró sin comprender de qué estaba hablando. Sin decir nada más, el hombre cerró la puerta de la casa, le sacó la vuelta a la niña y entró al interior de la choza. Satomi se quedó ahí para frente a la puerta, viendo con gran detenimiento a su nuevo hermano.

¡Shinta¿en donde estas! – se escuchaban los gritos por todo el bosque. Con una cara de desesperación, una joven pelirroja, con cabello corto hasta los hombros y piel blanca, se mueve por los árboles como buscando algo. – Ven acá.

Por entre los árboles, el pasto y demás, se escucha la risa y los pasos rápidos de un niño. Era un pequeño de unos 5 años de edad, con cabello en un tono anaranjado claro, largo para su edad. Él niño corría por el bosque como queriendo alejarse de la joven que lo busca.

¡Alcánzame hermana, vamos... – le gritaba el niño mientras corría alejándose ella. La joven trataba de alcanzarlo, pero él no se dejaba.

Espera a que te alcance Shinta, ya lo verás – le decía su hermana como amenazas mientras seguía corriendo detrás de él.

Shinta corría feliz sin preocuparse por nada. A él le gustaba hacerle este tipo de cosas a su hermana para hacerla enojar. No era que no le agradará, simplemente le divertía el verla enojada. En eso, cuando no se estaba fijando en el camino, Shinta choca contra algo que se pone en su camino, haciéndolo caer sentado en la hierba. El niño levantó su pequeña cara hacía arriba para ver que había sido.

En ese momento, Satomi había llegado al lugar. En cuento vio a esa persona frente a Shinta, se detuvo de golpe. Su presencia ejercía gran influencia en la actitud de Satomi. Ella simplemente se quedo parada ahí, viéndolo detenidamente.

¡Padre! – Mencionó Satomi con una expresión seria.

Satomi, yo cuidaré a Shinta lo que resta del día – agregó el hombre de cabello negro largo, colocando su mano derecha sobre la pelirroja cabellera del niño, quien al ver que se trataba de su padre, se puso de pie rápidamente.

Los ojos de la joven se centraron en su pequeño hermano, que estaba con la mirada baja mientras su padre le acariciaba la cabeza con su mano. Ella dio unos pasos hacía el frente y puso una sonrisa para tratar disfrazar su preocupación.

No, no hay problema padre – le dijo ella – a mí no me molesta, yo puedo cuidarlo.

No seas tonta niña, ya te dije que yo lo haré. Además, Shinta y yo tenemos un asunto que hacer¿no es así hijo?

¿he?... sí padre – Respondió el niño de sólo cinco años, levantando la mirada hacía su padre.

Pero... – balbuceó Satomi tratando de encontrar algo que decir para evitar que se lo llevará. Sin embargo, su padre cambio su expresión a una más dura, que hizo que a la pequeña se le cerrará la boca de repente.

Silencio Satomi, no esta a discusión. Dile a tu madre que llegaremos a la noche¿esta claro?

Sí, padre...

Shinta y el hombre se fueron del lugar caminado lado a lado, mientras Satomi lo único que podía hacer es ver como se lo llevaba. Siempre era lo mismo. Él daba una orden y esa orden debía de ser seguida al pie de la letra. No le podían responder o contradecir, simplemente hacer lo que él quiere que hagan. Pero, después de todo, esa era la vida que Satomi siempre había conocido; no se imaginaba vivir de otra manera.

Ya de noche, Satomi y su madre se encontraban sentadas comiendo sus alimentos. La joven volteó la mirada hacía un lado; Shinta siempre se sentaba a su lado a comer. Su hermano y su padre aún no regresaban y la verdad no sabía ni a donde había ido. Su madre parecía muy despreocupada al respecto, pero Satomi no podía evitar el sentirse angustiada.

No te preocupes – dijo su madre de pronto rompiendo el silencio – ya llegarán, ya sabes como es tu padre.

Pero no puedo evitar el pensar a donde mi padre lleva a Shinta cada día. Cada vez que mi padre tiene que salir y no puede llevarlo, yo me pongo contenta pues sé que él estará con nostras… a salvo.

Satomi¿por qué piensas que Shinta estaría más a salvo con nosotras que con tu padre?

No lo sé. La verdad, me gustaría saber a donde van, pero ni Shinta ni mi padre me quieren decir. Siento que es algo malo, pues Shinta siempre cambia su expresión feliz de siempre por una llena de tristeza, y eso me duele.

Tú padre no es una persona mala. Deja de pensar tan mal de él y de preocuparte por tu hermano. Come y luego vete a dormir.

Esta bien.

Como su madre se lo había dicho, después de comer se fue inmediatamente a su cama a dormir, o por lo menos a tratar de dormir. Ya era muy tarde y Shinta y su padre aún no llegaban, y Satomi no había logrado siquiera cerrar los ojos. De pronto, escucha que alguien llega. Satomi se sienta en el colchón bajo que usa como cama y dirige su vista hacía la entrada. En cuanto ve a la persona que entró, se para de golpe.

Era su padre, traía a Shinta en sus brazos. Sin embargo, lo que más impacto a Satomi, fue que el rostro de Shinta estaba cubierto por varias manchas de color rojo. Al principio no lo creyó, pero de inmediato supo lo que era: sangre, sangre en el rostro de su hermano, así como el rostro de su padre y las ropas de éste.

Colocó a Shinta en el suelo mientras se retiraba la espada de la cintura. Satomi se acercó rápidamente a su hermano y se agachó a hacía él. Parecía que estaba dormido. Su padre, después de colocar su arma a lado de la pared, se volteó hacía atrás y vio a Satomi, que veía a su hermano con preocupación.

No te preocupes – Le dijo su padre sonriendo – esa no es su sangre.

¿Qué! – le preguntó Satomi sorprendida girándose hacía su padre. Él se acercó y tomó una vez más a su hijo en sus brazos para llevarlo a la cama.

Sólo esta dormido, tú también deberías dormir.

Satomi fue a su cama. Para cuando llegó a ella, Shinta ya estaba acostado en la suya, que se encontraba a lado de la de ella. Su padre ya se había encargado de limpiarle las manchas de sangre. Satomi se metió entre las sabanas y se acercó a él para abrazarlo, como queriendo protegerlo del frío.

"No dejaré que nada te pase Shinta..." – Pensó Satomi mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su pequeño hermano.

Ya era de mañana y Satomi aún seguía dormida. Cuando ella abrió los ojos se sorprendió al ver que su hermano ya no estaba acostado con ella. Se sentó rápidamente en los tendidos de su cama. Su madre se encontraba sentada frente a ella, dándole la espalda.

¿Dónde esta Shinta? – Preguntó Satomi – ¿Acaso mi padre se lo llevó otra vez?

No – contestó su madre – él esta afuera jugado. Tú padre salió temprano.

Satomi se levanto rápidamente y corrió hacía la puerta. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera salir, su madre le habló, deteniéndola.

Espera Satomi. Quiero que vayas al pueblo a traerme algunas cosas. Puedes llevar a Shinta contigo si quieres.

Esta bien. – Le respondió apresurada para luego salir rápidamente.

Satomi se preguntaba si su madre sabía que esa noche, Shinta había llegado manchado de sangre, o sí ella sabía a donde su padre lo llevaba en esos días. Y sí lo sabía¿acaso no le preocupaba, en tal caso talvez no sería algo malo. Pero¿y si sí lo era, si fuera así su madre sería una persona despreocupada o talvez no le importaba Shinta. También podría ser que ella si lo supiera y sí le preocupara, pero por miedo a transmitirle este sentimiento a su hija o por miedo a su esposo, ella se guardaba todo eso.

Era solo una niña de diez años, pero aún así Satomi era una persona muy enterada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Ella ya había aprendido cosas que los niños de su edad no comprenden siquiera. Ella se preocupa, se preocupaba por su hermano y por su madre.

Con tal de cumplir el encargo de su madre, Satomi y Shinta fueron al pueblo a traer lo que le habían pedido. Mientras Satomi colocaba en una canasta lo que le encargaron, volteaba a ver hacía donde estaba su hermano. Shinta se encontraba feliz, jugando con un globo de papel, adornado con varios, arrojándolo hacía arriba y atrapándolo cuando descendía lentamente hacía el suelo.

Se veía muy feliz y contento, como el niño que es. Satomi no podía imaginarse siquiera que alguien como él tuviera que pasar por lago malo o feo. Si lo que vivía con su padre sería realmente malo¿por qué siempre se encontraba tan feliz?

Satomi se acercó a su hermano y colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de éste. Shinta, con su globo de papel en las manos, volteó a verla con una cara de sorpresa. Ella lo miraba con una gran sonrisa.

Vamos a hablar¿quieres? – le sugirió Satomi para luego llevarlo a una parte donde se pudieran sentar a tener una platica de hermanos.

Los dos caminaron hasta llegar afuera de un restaurante. En esa parte no había mucha gente por lo que no podían hablar tranquilamente. Satomi metió su mano a la canasta que traía consigo y sacó un objeto de madera de forma más o menos cónica, con un palo de madera sobre la parte plana de la figura, la cual tenía algunas cosas pintadas en ella. Además, venía con una cuerda blanca.

¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Shinta con curiosidad.

Es un trompo Shinta. Yo te lo compré.

¿Un trompo?

Sí, mira.

Satomi amarró la cuerda alrededor del palo de madera del objeto. Luego, lo arrojó hacía el suelo mientras jalaba la cuerda. La punta del trompo tocó el suelo, y sosteniéndose sobre ésta comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas como un torbellino. Shinta se arrodilló en el suelo cerca del trompo, viéndolo con gran asombro.

¡Es sorprendente hermana! – Mencionó Shinta feliz – ¿Me enseñarás a usarlo?

Claro Shinta – Respondió Satomi – Pero Shinta, quiero que primero me digas algo.

¿Qué cosa?

Satomi flexionó las rodillas, hasta casi sentarse en el suelo. Colocó sus manos sobre sus rodillas y se acercó a Shinta, quien la miraba con una cara de asombro.

Dime¿a dónde fuiste con mi papá anoche? – le preguntó Satomi.

¿Anoche, yo... – balbuceó Shinta como no queriendo responder.

Shinta, anoche vi cuando llegaron. Tu cara estaba manchada de sangre. Dime¿qué fue lo que pasó? – Satomi tomó con su mano la pequeña mano de su hermano, para así inspirarle más confianza.

No es la primera vez – contestó Shinta con voz tímida.

¿Qué cosa!

No es la primera vez que me mancho de sangre acompañando a mi padre. Pasa a menudo. Es natural que pase, pues él quiere que yo lo vea como lo hace.

¿Cómo lo hace¿de que hablas?

Él quiere que aprenda desde ahora como hacerlo. En ocasiones me deja sostener su espada para que me acostumbre a usarla. Y siempre me tiene cerca para que vea como hacerlo. Por eso hay veces en las que me mancho.

Shinta¿Qué es lo que mi padre quiere que veas?

Shinta volteó a ver a su hermana con cara de extrañado, como si él esperaba que ella ya supiera de lo que esta hablando.

Como asesina¿qué más?

Los ojos de Satomi se abrieron de par en par al escuchar esas palabras. Esa frase pareció repetirse una y otra vez en su cabeza. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar ¿Cómo¿cómo podría su padre llevar a su propio hijo a que viera como mataba personas? Aún más¿cómo podría ser su padre un asesino, todo este tiempo y nunca lo había sabido.

Vemos a Satomi correr por el bosque a toda velocidad. Sus ojos aún parecían reflejar la gran sorpresa que tenía después de haber escuchado esa verdad. Tenía que hacer algo; no podía dejar que esto siguiera así.

Será un trabajo fácil y rápido – dijo un hombre. En eso, vemos al padre de Satomi y Shinta, sentando en una mesa de una taberna, tomando sake con un hombre de cabello negro y corto. – y sobre todo, será un trabajo bien pagado.

Me parece bien – respondió el padre de Satomi antes de dar un trago de su copa de Sake. - ¿Cuándo quieren que lo haga?

Mañana, mañana en la noche. Al anciano solo lo acompañan dos guardaespaldas, así que no debe de ser ningún problema para un asesino como tú. Pero recuerda que no queremos que haya nada que nos involucre.

Descuida, recuerda que soy un Destajador. Tienes mi palabra de que ni siquiera sabrán quien los mató.

¡Oye Himura! – Gritó de pronto el encargado desde la puerta del restaurante – tú hija viene a buscarte.

¿Mi Hija! – preguntó sorprendido y luego dio un ultimo trago de sake antes de ponerse de pie. – espéreme un momento, no tardo.

El hombre caminó hacía la puerta del restaurante saliendo de éste. Recargada sobre una pared, esperándolo, se encontraba Satomi. Al escucharlo, la niña voltea a verlo y se coloca frente a él.

¿Qué quieres Satomi? – Le pregunto su padre – ¿Acaso te mandó tu madre?

Padre¿cómo es posible que lleves a Shinta para que vea como matas a las personas? – le gritó Satomi a su padre, sin esperar y sin dar rodeas, yendo directo al punto.

Ese comentario llenó de sorpresa al señor Himura, quien miraba hacía los lados y hacía atrás para asegurarse de que nadie la había escuchado. Tomó a su hija del brazo y la jaló hacía un lugar lejos de ahí, donde no los pudieran escuchar. La llevo a un callejón oscuro y solitario. Ya era de noche y la única luz que los alumbraba era la de la luna.

Bien, aquí podremos hablar – dijo Himura una vez que se aseguró de que no había nadie – ¿De que hablas Satomi?

Shinta me lo dijo Padre, me dijo que todas esas ocasiones que tú y él se ausentaban era porque lo llevabas a ver como matabas personas ¡Eres un asesino!

¡Con que Shinta te dijo, ja, le dije que no dijera nada, pero bueno, sólo tiene cinco años. Mira Satomi, me he dedicado a esto desde antes de que tú nacieras. Muchos creen que es sólo un trabajo, pero para mí es más que eso, es una forma de vida. Esto es la forma de mostrar la superioridad de uno, el ser el más fuerte. Tú no puedes entenderlo porque solo eres una niña. A parte, es esto lo que nos da comida, así que no te quejes. Tarde o temprano te tenías que enterar. – La niña no podía creer las palabras que salían de la boca de su propio Padre.

Puede llegar a comprender eso. Pero¿Porqué llevas a Shinta¿por qué haces que él vea todo eso, es solo un niño.

Eres una tonta. Yo quiero que Shinta sea mi sucesor, quiero que sea un asesino tan bueno como yo. Si desde esta edad ve que es el uso de la espada y como usarla para derrotar a cualquiera, sé que se convertirá en el mejor de todos, en el mejor Asesino de todos los tiempos. Sí, él lo hará.

¡No, no lo hagas¡Shinta no puede ser un asesino como tú! – le gritó la niña con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

¿Tú que sabes, él es mi hijo, así que es lógico que yo lo haga un asesino como yo.

Entonces hazlo conmigo – le grito Satomi aferrándose con sus manos de la manga de su brazo izquierdo – yo me convertiré en el asesino que tú quieres, mataré a quien tú me digas y te ayudaré en lo que quieras, pero por favor, no hagas que Shinta tenga que ver eso, no hagas que Shinta se convierta en un asesino.

¿Tú! – el padre de Satomi puso una cara de enojo ante tal petición por parte de su hija. Con su mano izquierda la golpeo en la mejilla haciendo que cayera al suelo. Su mejilla estaba totalmente roja después de recibir tal golpe.

¡Tú eres una mocosa insolente, tonta y débil, es más, fue tú maldita culpa por lo que Shinta tiene este destino. De haber nacido hombre en lugar de ser una estúpida mujer, tú mi primogénita, serías mi sucesor. Pero no, tu madre no me dio un hijo varón. Ahora que tengo a Shinta no lo dejaré. Así que de una vez déjate de cosas y vete a la casa.

Él se fue una vez más en dirección a la taberna, dejando a su hija ahí tirada en el suelo. Estando ahí tirada e indefensa, Satomi comenzó a llorar, mojando la tierra debajo ella con sus lágrimas.

"Si fuera fuerte..." – comenzó a pensar Satomi sin levantarse del suelo – "Si fuera fuerte, podría haberme revelado contra mi padre. Si fuera fuerte, podría haber salvado a Shinta de esto ya hace mucho. Pero no, no puedo, porque soy débil..."

Satomi se quedó largo tiempo ahí, pensando en muchas cosas. En su padre, en su hermano, en su madre y en ella misma. Todo este tiempo había visto a su padre como su padre, y ahora ni siquiera estaba segura de quien era ella. Todo lo que conocía parecía una mentira. Todo lo que creía ya no parecía más que una simple broma. Pero no podía dejar todo ahí. Se puso de pie lentamente y se secó las lágrimas. Con postura firme miró hacía el cielo, admirando todas las estrellas y la luna.

Afuera de su casa, se encontraba Shinta, tratando de hacer bailar el trompo que le había dado su hermana, pero por más que lo intentaba no lo había logrado. Entonces, entre las sombras de la noche, los pasos de su hermana se hicieron notar. Se dio media vuelta y vio la figura de Satomi frente a él, con su rostro y ropas manchadas de tierra por la caída y su mejilla roja.

¡Satomi! – Dijo sorprendido el niño – ¿Qué te paso!

No es nada – respondió ella – solo me caí¿dónde esta mi mamá?

Esta adentro.

Satomi entró a la casa con pasos lentos. Su madre se encontraba sentada comiendo. Al verla, giró su vista hacía ella con una expresión seria.

¿Dónde has estado? – le preguntó su madre con dureza en su tono.

Fui a buscar a mi papá – respondió ella con voz baja.

Ya sabes que no puedes molestarlo cuando esta haciendo negocios hija. Vamos, siéntate a comer.

Madre, no quiero comer, quiero hablar contigo ahora. Madre¿tú sabías que a mi padre le pagan por matar personas!

La expresión que su madre puso era de gran sorpresa. Ella esperaba que esa sorpresa fuera por no haberlo sabido, y no porque ella lo supiera ahora.

¿Cómo dices! – le pregunto sorprendida su madre.

No sólo se dedica a matar personas, ahora lleva a Shinta a que lo acompañe y que vea como asesina, y todo eso para que se convierta en un asesino como él.

Ella escuchaba todo lo que le decía su hija sin voltear a verla. Mientras la escuchaba, apretaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas y apretaba con fuerza sus dientes.

¿Cómo... Cómo lo supiste? – le preguntó con un tono de voz casi de enojo, pero también con pena o vergüenza.

Shinta me lo dijo, y cuando fui a hablar con mi padre él me lo confirmo – Satomi colocó su mano en su mejilla, en el lugar en el que le había pegado su padre – y después me pegó.

¿Porqué Satomi? – Mencionó su madre de pronto – ¿Por qué nunca fuiste como una niña de tu edad¿porqué no pudiste quedarte callada y no meterte en estas cosas¿Porqué siempre tuviste que ser más adelantada que todos y siempre estar despierta a lo que pasaba, a los demás niños es fácil ocultarles las cosas, pero siempre fuiste tan problemática en este asunto...

En ese momento, basándose en esos comentarios, se dio cuenta de que su madre sí sabía de ésto, y de seguro lo supo todo el tiempo.

¡Entonces si lo sabías! – Le gritó Satomi con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas – ¡Sí sabías que todo esto que pasaba¡y no hiciste nada¿Acaso no te importa Shinta!

¡No te atrevas a decir que no me importa! – le gritó su madre volteando a verla. En ese momento, vio que también su madre estaba llorando.

¡Mamá...!

Tú y Shinta me importan más de lo que tú crees. Ustedes dos son mi vida, son mis hijos. Pero dime¿qué podía hacer¿qué querías tú que hiciera, sí hacía cualquier cosa por detenerlo, temía por mi vida, y por la tuya. Por eso tampoco te lo dije a ti. Lo único que tu padre quería era un hijo varón, y ahora que lo tiene nosotras ya no le importamos. Un día de estos, cuando ya piense que no le servimos, nos matará a nosotros y se irá con Shinta ¿Acaso crees que ha sido fácil para mí, Tú no sabes lo que es despertar cada día y pensar que posiblemente ese sea el último día que tengas de vida. Ha sido una maldición, una carga que debo cargar. Pero eso a mí no me importa; lo que en verdad me importa es que ustedes también tengan que cargar con ella.

No te preocupes por eso – se escucho una voz afuera de la casa – si es un gran peso para ustedes dos, yo las liberaré de él.

Las dos se giraron hacía la puerta de entrada y vieron como Shinta entraba a la casa con su padre frente a él. La expresión del hombre estaba llena de malicia y su sonrisa inspiraba un gran miedo, un miedo que casi congelaba los nervios de las dos mujeres.

¡Padre, yo...! – trató de decir Satomi pero su padre no la dejo.

¡Silencio, ya sabía que tarde o temprano ustedes dos me comenzarían a estorbar. No son más que un par de mujeres entrometidas y tontas – mientras decía eso, desenvainaba su espada lentamente. – pero ya no me estorbaran, pues las mataré aquí mismo y me iré con mi hijo a convertirlo en un verdadero hombre.

¿Y un verdadero hombre es el que mata personas por diversión! – le respondió su esposa con un grito de furia.

¡No te atrevas a levantarme la voz!

El hombre levantó su espada hacía arriba justo frente a su esposa, listo para matarla de un solo movimiento. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Satomi se abalanzó contra sus piernas, tumbándolo al suelo y dándoles una oportunidad para que pudieran escapar. Satomi tomó a Shinta de la mano, y junto con su madre, salieron corriendo de la casa.

Vamos tenemos que irnos ahora – dijo Satomi apuntando al bosque.

¿Adonde piensas ir hija? – Le pregunto su madre – No tenemos otro lugar a donde ir.

¡Madre...! – La madre de Satomi se arrodillo frente a sus hijos, dándole un beso en la frente a cada uno.

Por favor Satomi – dijo de pronto – llévate a tu hermano lo más lejos que puedas. Tienes que protegerlo.

Pero madre...

Escucha, pueden salvarse ustedes y me puedo salvar yo, pero no los tres. Mi vida ya no tiene ninguna importancia, pero la de ustedes apenas esta comenzando. Tienes que irte Satomi, irte y vivir.

Antes de que Satomi pudiera contestar algo, pudo ver a través de la puerta como la figura de su padre se ponía una vez más de pie. Su madre también lo vio, así que rápidamente se paró y le gritó a sus hijos que se fueran ahora. Satomi, aún con sus ojos llorosos, tomó a su hermano y se fueron en dirección al bosque. Cuando él hombre salió, su esposa se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta, evitando que pasará.

¡Quítate de mi camino! – Le gritó él – ¡Él es mi hijo y no puedes evitar que haga de él lo que yo quiera!

Exacto, talvez no puedo – dijo ella – pero mientras mi cuerpo se mantenga de pie, podré evitar que avances y hacer que Shinta se alejé de ti cada vez más.

Sí así lo quieres...

El filo de su espada atravesó el vientre de su esposa por completo, hasta salir por su espalda. De su boca surgió un poco de sangre que resbalaba por un lado de su mentón. De un jalón, el hombre retiró su arma del cuerpo de la mujer. Ella llevó su mano derecha a su herida, manchando ésta con su sangre. Sin embargo, aún no se resignaba a caer muerta.

Siempre fuiste una tonta, y una terca...

Para acabar de una vez, el hombre movió su espada de izquierda a derecha de manera horizontal, haciéndole una larga cortada en el abdomen. Ya no pudo resistir y cayó muerta, pero se las arregló para caer al frente, y caer sobre su esposo. Él la empujó con fuerza hacía el frente, haciendo que cayera boca arriba, completamente muerta.

El traje del asesino había quedado manchado con la sangre de su victima, así como el arma con el que la mató. Pero esto pareció no importarle. Pasando por encima de su ya muerta esposa, se fue rápidamente al bosque, en busca de sus dos hijos.

Satomi y Shinta corrían por entre los árboles del bosque, tratando de escapar de su padre. Satomi volteó a ver a su pequeño hermano mientras lo sostenía con fuerza de su mano. La cara de Shinta reflejaba tristeza, también preocupación. De seguro él no sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

Shinta y Satomi se pararon detrás de un árbol para tomar aliento. Ella sabía que su padre podría alcanzarlos en cualquier momento. Recargó la cabeza de su hermano contra su pecho y lo abrazó con fuerza. Volteó hacía abajo y podía ver el miedo en su rostro.

Shinta – dijo la niña – corre al pueblo lo más rápido que puedas.

¿Qué dices?

Si corremos los dos nos moveremos muy lento. Tú solo puedes correr más rápido, y si yo lo detengo te daré tiempo de escapar.

¡No hermana!

Escúchame Shinta, él no te quiere matar a ti, me quiere matar a mí y llevarte. Si nos atrapa a los dos, me matará y te convertirá en un asesino. Mi madre no quiere que eso pase, y yo tampoco. Si lo distraigo tú puedes huir, y así no cumplirá su cometido. Es mejor que me mate y que tú huyas a que me mate y te lleve con él. Tú debes de irte, ser libre y decidir tu propio destino…

Pero Hermana Satomi...

¡Shinta deja de contradecir a tu hermana y vete ahora!

Los gritos de su hermana asustaron al niño, quien cayó sentado en el suelo. Después de unos segundos, decidió hacerle caso y salir corriendo en dirección al pueblo. Satomi bajó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar; sabía que iba a morir y que no volvería a ver nunca más a su pequeño hermano. Que triste debe de ser para un niño de sólo diez años saber que va a morir.

Levantó la mirada de pronto al escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban, aplastando la hierba del suelo. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza mientras que escuchaba como se acercaba poco a poco. Ella sabía muy bien que era él. Lentamente le dio la vuelta el árbol y volteó en dirección a donde se encontraba su casa, en dirección de donde venía su padre.

La figura de su propio padre aparecer entre los árboles por primera vez le causaba un verdadero terror. Él se acercaba a donde estaba ella, con su espada en su mano, con la hoja de ésta manchada con la sangre de su última victima. Al ver su arma, Satomi supo que él había matado a su madre.

¡La mataste... la mataste...! – dijo la niña con la mirada perdida en el arma que sostenía su padre.

Así es – le contestó con una sonrisa llena de malicia. – Era una mujer terca y sobre todo tonta y débil, así como tú. En serio creyó que podía detenerme; pobre ilusa. Ahora tú sufrirás el mismo destino. Dime¿dónde esta Shinta?

No te lo diré, no dejaré que conviertas a Shinta en un hombre malo como tú. Yo, Yo...

¿Tú que! – la interrumpió con un tono agresivo. Entonces la niña levantó la cara hacía su padre, llena de decisión.

Yo te detendré...

Ante tal decisión por parte de su hija, él sólo pudo responder con una risa de burla. Se reía de ella mientras de un movimiento rápido hacía un lado su espada, haciendo que parte de la sangre que había en ella cayera sobre la hierba del suelo. Luego, lentamente caminó hacía donde estaba la pequeña, aún riéndose por sus palabras.

¿Qué tú me vas a detener, no me digas¿tú¿una débil mocosa que solo tienes diez años y para lo único que sirves es para hacer mandados, debí haberte matado desde el día en que naciste, en el momento en que me enteré que eras una mujer. Pero no, no lo hice, y ahora voy a corregir ese error.

Satomi no se movió, ni tampoco trató de evitar que su padre la ataque. Ella se quedó ahí, parada entre su padre y el árbol, mientras él se acercaba lentamente. Cuando ya estuvo frente a ella, Satomi bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando recibir el golpe que acabaría con ella.

¿No piensas correr? – le preguntó su padre.

No – respondió ella – si lo hiciera deshonraría el sacrificio de mi madre y probaría que lo que tú dices es verdad.

¿Qué cosa?

Qué yo soy débil...

Bien, parece que empiezas a agarrar valor niña. Lastima que sea tan tarde para eso – en ese momento, levantó su espada hacía arriba, listo para hacer un golpe vertical de arriba a abajo, directo a la cabeza de Satomi. – Salúdame a tu madre – agregó como último.

Iba abalanzar la espada contra su hija, la hoja ya estaba prácticamente sobre su cabeza, pero algo la salvó. La hoja del arma se detuvo a pocos centímetros de la cabeza de Satomi. Ella abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza. Al voltear a ver a su padre, vio que este estaba viendo hacía atrás, por encima de su hombro derecho.

Los Pecados de una persona que disfruta matar a las personas... – se escuchó de pronto detrás del Asesino y esté se dio media vuelta rápidamente - ...Solo son superador por los Pecados de una persona que disfruta matar a su familia...

Entre todas las sombras de la noche, por entre todos los troncos de los árboles del bosque, como si se tratará de un espectro a la mitad del camino, aparece la figura de una persona que camina lentamente hacía el frente, hasta colocarse frente a Satomi y su padre.

Dios es muy sabio y bondadoso – agregó el hombre que acababa de llegar – él tuvo que hacer que mi camino esta noche cruzará por aquí. Y esto es para que por fin recibas el Castigo del Cielo, Kenjiro Himura...

Se trataba de un joven; no podía tener más de quince años. Su cabello era rubio, muy claro, casi parecía blanco. Su piel era blanca, casi transparente. Tenía puesto, lo que parecía ser, un abrigo largo que le llegaba casi a los tobillos, de color negro, con unos guantes blancos en sus manos y unos anteojos frente a sus ojos que parecían reflejar por completo la luz de la luna. En su mano izquierda, traía una espada, enfundada en una vaina de color café, aparentemente hecha de madera fina, más alargada que las fundas normales, por lo que el arma también tenía que ser larga. El protector de la mano de la empuñadura parecía ser de oro, así como la punta de está, que parecía además tener gravada un figura de dos palos, uno horizontal y otro vertical que se entrelazaban; una cruz.

La voz del misterioso joven era profunda, pero hermosa; parecía radiar una gran ternura. Con el dedo medio de su mano derecha, se acomodo los anteojos y levantó la mirada hacía el frente.

¿Quién rayos eres tú! – le preguntó el padre de Satomi gritándole. A pesar del tono agresivo del hombre, el joven no pareció perder la serenidad.

Yo soy el mensajero de Dios, el encargado de aplicarles a personas como usted el Castigo del Cielo.

¿El Castigo del Cielo! – dijo Satomi en el voz baja. Ella se encontraba observando con gran detenimiento lo que estaba pasando.

¿El Mensajero de Dios, no me hagas reír¿acaso eres uno de esos tontos frailes europeos que vienen a evangelizar a las personas, mejor vete de aquí niño, ve a rezar a otro lugar.

Me temo que no es posible – respondió el joven – no puedo dejar que siga manchando la Tierra Sagrada del Señor con la sangre de inocentes. En el nombre del padre, el hijo, y el Espíritu Santo... – mientras decía esto, movía su mano derecha hacía su frente, luego en línea recta hasta su vientre, a su hombro izquierda y luego a su hombro derecho - ... qué el Castigo del Cielo caiga sobre usted...

El joven tomó con su mano derecha la empuñadura de su espada y lentamente la fue desenfundado. La hoja de la espada era más alargada de lo normal y brillaba como si fuera diamante pulido, limpio y puro, como si se fuera un tesoro de color blanco.

El padre de Satomi, al ver que el joven parecía tener intención de atacarlo, se comenzó a reír burlándose de él.

No me digas¿ahora los religiosos juegan a ser asesino, pobre diablo. Veamos que tan fuerte es tu Dios muchachito.

El hombre se acercó al extraño con una mirada de malicia, sosteniendo con fuerza su arma. El joven no perdió la serenidad al ver como el asesino se acercaba a él; al contrario, se quedaba tranquilo, parado sin moverse. El padre de Satomi abalanzó su espada contra el joven, el cual rápidamente, sin mover ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo, levanto su mano derecha en la que tenía su espada, cubriéndose el ataque con su arma.

El atacante se encontraba muy sorprendido al ver como detenía su ataque sosteniendo su espada con una sola mano y sin moverse siquiera de su lugar.

¿Cómo! – mencionó sorprendido Himura.

Mientras el poder de Dios me proteja, el arma de los pecadores no tocará mi cuerpo – le respondió el joven con una voz profunda.

El extraño empujo con su espada el arma de su atacante, para luego abalanzarse hacía a él, embistiéndolo con movimientos rápidos de su arma, los cuales Himura trataba de detenerlos con todas sus fuerzas. Después de cubrirse los ataques del joven durante algún tiempo, Kenjiro dio un salto hacía atrás, colocando a varios metros del joven.

¡Mocoso Insolente¡Ahora verás de lo que es capaz Kenjiro Himura!

El Padre de Satomi se abalanzó hacía el joven, con su espada colocada de su lado izquierdo. Con un movimiento circular de izquierda a derecha, trato de dar un corte justo a la altura del estomago. Sin embargo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el joven desapareció del frente del hombre sin dejar rastro.

Para cuando Kenjiro se dio cuenta de la ubicación de la persona a al que había atacado, esté ya se encontraba justo sobre su cabeza, impulsándose hacía el frente, para luego caer justo detrás de él, y a pocos metros frente a Satomi. De pronto, el joven alzó su mirada al frente, mostrándole a la pequeña unos hermosos ojos azules a través del cristal de sus anteojos.

No te resistas Kenjiro Himura. – Le comenzó a decir el misterioso joven sin voltear a verlo – mejor acepta y castigo del Cielo para que así, tus pecados sean limpiados.

¿Qué acaso estas loco! – le gritó enojado mientras se giraba hacía él. – Deja de decir tonterías. Mejor tú no te resistas para que te de una muerte rápida.

Una vez más, Kenjiro se abalanzó rápidamente hacía el joven, el cual seguía dándole la espalda sin importarle que él estaba decidido a tratar de atacarlo otra vez.

¡Cuidado! – Le gritó Satomi con preocupación.

Así lo ha decidido usted... – le dijo el voz baja para luego girarse hacía él a gran velocidad, moviendo su espada de izquierda a derecha en un movimiento circular. – ¡Hebuntsurugi... Tenrai Kai!

La espada del joven hizo una cortada horizontal justo a la mitad del estomago de su atacante, haciendo una profunda herida en esta área. El hombre cayó al suelo, muerto de inmediato, descendiendo a escasos centímetros de donde Satomi estaba parada. La pequeña cayó de rodillas en la hierba, admirando el cuerpo de su padre con cierta tristeza en su vista.

Después de haber terminado este combate con gran rapidez, el ganador acercó su mano izquierda a uno de los bolsillos de su saco. De aquí, sacó un pequeño pañuelo de color blanco, que tenía bordada en una de sus esquinas la figura de una cruz dorada.

Si piensas llorar por él, no te detendré – Decía el joven, al tiempo que pasaba su pañuelo por toda la hoja de su espada, limpiándola por completo de la sangre perteneciente a la última victima de su filo. – Pero un hombre que mata a su esposa y luego trata de matar a su propia hija no merece las lágrimas de nadie.

La pequeña alzó su mirada tímidamente hacía su salvador, deseando casi con todas sus fuerzas gritarle las gracias, pero su voz parecía no poder salir de su boca. El extraño guardó de nuevo su espada en la funda y luego caminó hacía el frente, colocándose frente a ella. Una vez ahí, extendió su mano derecha, ofreciéndosela.

Mejor dale gracias a la Luz de Dios por haberte salvado la vida esta noche – Tímidamente, Satomi extendió su mano derecha, colocándola sobre el blanco guante de su salvador.

**F I N**

**NOTAS: **Una historia poco usual que narra una parte de la historia muy poco tratada por fans de la serie, y que puede que no todos comprendan a la perfección. Para cualquier comentario o queja al respecto, escribirme a mi correo.

Atte.  
Wing Beelezemon – Wingzemon X  
_"The last power of this Revolution…"  
_


End file.
